


Childhood

by orphan_account



Category: Marvel
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-02
Updated: 2016-04-02
Packaged: 2018-06-01 01:24:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 29
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6495319
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account





	Childhood

He remembers his childhood.

It consisted a lot of reading of Robin Hood.

His childhood was dark.

No dog in their family to bark.

He dislikes thinking about it.


End file.
